


February 14th

by Itneveroccurredtomeatall



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itneveroccurredtomeatall/pseuds/Itneveroccurredtomeatall
Summary: Andy's unexpectedly free on Valentine's Day so Owen invites him along on some Torchwood business.******“Come out with me, then.” The words had left Owen’s mouth before he’d even realized what he was saying.“Sorry?” Andy frowned as if he also couldn’t believe what Owen had said. Owen couldn’t blame him.“Come out with me,” he repeated, doubling down. “You don’t have a date. I don’t have a date. Let’s go out.”
Relationships: Andy Davidson/Owen Harper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	February 14th

“Busy day, Plod?” Owen asked as Andy took a seat beside him on the bench and popped open a bag of crisps.

Andy was almost always in the park before Owen for their weekly lunches. Owen could barely remember the last time he’d beat Andy and he couldn’t have arrived much more than five minutes earlier than the other man last time. Today, he’d beaten Andy by - he glanced at his phone - seventeen minutes.

“If you count Mrs. Roberts calling about her cat again, sure.” 

Owen snorted. “Really? What’s that? Four times this month?” 

“Five,” Andy said around a mouthful of crisps. 

“You know, you’d think after the second time she’d realize that Mr. Mittens wants a little independence. I bet he takes himself for walks, finds a nice clump of catnip somewhere and rolls around for a bit, then stumbles his way home like a drunkard. That’s what I’d do if I were a cat. Why is it that the first thought that comes to her mind when her cat doesn’t show up promptly for breakfast is  _ someone’s kidnapped Mr. Mittens _ ?” 

“Too many films,” Andy said before shoving a few more crisps in his mouth. 

“Hmm…” Owen briefly wondered what types of films Mrs. Roberts spent her time watching. He’d never met the woman, of course. He’d just heard the stories from Andy. 

She had a bad habit of calling the police over every little thing. If there was a noise coming from her bushes, they’d be getting a call. If a car sped past her house a little too fast, they’d be getting a call. If Mr. Mittens was late for breakfast, they’d be getting a call. 

And Andy usually ended up on Mrs. Roberts duty and, though Owen would never tell him, he could certainly see why. Andy was endlessly patient and kind. 

Part of him wondered if Mrs. Roberts just made up excuses to call the station and get Andy sent over to her place so she could offer him milk and biscuits because, according to Andy, every time he arrived there was a tray of freshly baked biscuits cooling on top of the stovetop. 

“So, if the only interesting thing at the station today was Mr. Mittens’ disappearance and miraculous reappearance, why were you late?” Owen asked once Andy had finished with his mouthful of crisps.

A slightly pained expression flashed across Andy’s face as he lowered the crisp bag. “I-ah, Emily broke up with me.”

“Sorry, mate.” Owen reached out and awkwardly patted Andy’s back. 

“It’s stupid, but I’d sort of hoped I’d finally have someone to spend Valentine’s Day with, you know? I mean, for some reason I’m always alone on Valentine’s Day. I don’t even try.” As he talked, he clenched the crisp bag in his agitation, creating a crinkling sound. “I just… come February, I’m always in between relationships. I thought we were getting on but, well, she just said she needed some space a few weeks ago and then today....” 

“And today she clarified that by saying  _ some space _ , she meant some permanent space?” Owen guessed. 

Andy nodded. “Yeah. And that’s fine. I-I understand. I just… wanted to have plans for tonight, for once.” 

“Come out with me, then.” The words had left Owen’s mouth before he’d even realized what he was saying. 

“Sorry?” Andy frowned as if he also couldn’t believe what Owen had said. Owen couldn’t blame him. 

“Come out with me,” he repeated, doubling down. “You don’t have a date. I don’t have a date. Let’s go out.” 

“On a date?” 

Owen shrugged. “If you like. But I’m actually supposed to be doing something for Jack and thought you might like to… tag along?” 

“Really?” Andy’s face lit up at the thought of helping Torchwood out. 

“Really,” he confirmed. 

Every day, something made Owen realize how much he missed having a functioning body. Some days it was the smell of Ianto’s coffee wafting across the Hub. Other days it was looking down at his hand and realizing his broken finger would never heal, sticking around to remind him of how very angry and impulsive he had been. Today it was looking into Andy’s eyes and realizing that, had his heart still been working, it would be beating quite madly right now. 

“I’ll pick you up after work?” he offered and Andy nodded. 

“Should I bring anything?” Andy asked. 

“Just yourself. Maybe an umbrella. There’s no rain in the forecast but...”

“It’s Cardiff,” Andy finished and Owen nodded in agreement. 

“Right.” Andy stood up. “I’d better head back but I’ll see you later then?” 

Owen nodded. “See you later.” 


End file.
